"The Old Man of the Mountain"
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = Presence Concealment |name2 = Presence Concealment |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical star generation rate by 10%. |img3 = independent action |name3 = Independent Action |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own critical damage by 8%. |img4 = soulorbpassive |name4 = At The Boundary |rank4 = A |effect4 = Grants self Instant-Kill Immunity. Increases own Charm debuff resistance by 100%. 5% Chance to Instant-Kill enemy with normal attack. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 125% |c3 = 150% |c4 = 175% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |24}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |44}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own debuff resistance by 100%. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *"The Old Man of the Mountain" is an NPC only in Camelot, and an NPC-Support only in Babylonia. He is made obtainable after "The Old Man of the Mountain" Summoning Campaign. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Kingprotea. *His Noble Phantasm, Azrael, is the only one which can skip an enemy's death animation. *He, along with Medjed, has a chance to make a tiny appearance during Ereshkigal's Noble Phantasm animation due to their connection to the Realm of the Dead. Images Saint Graphs= KingHassan01.png|Stage 1 KingHassan02.png|Stage 2 KingHassan03.png|Stage 3 KingHassan04.png|Stage 4 KingHassAF.png|April Fool FGO-Duel_Servant_No6.png|F/GO Duel Stage 1 |-| Icons= Kinghassanicon.png|Stage 1 KingHassanStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 KingHassanStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 KingHassanFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S154 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S154 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S154 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= KingHassanSprite1.png|Stage 1 KingHassanSprite2.png|Stage 2 King_Hassan_sprite3.png|Stage 3 S154 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S154 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S154 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo154.png|NP Logo KingHassanStage1 NoEffects.png|Stage 1 (No Effects) KingHassanStage2 NoEffects.png|Stage 2 (No Effects) KingHassanStage3 NoEffects.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) Kh sword.png|Sword Kh shield.png|Shield KH NP2.png|Close-Up Face KH NP Background.jpg|Noble Phantasm Background |-| Expression Sheets= KH 1.png|Stage 1 KH 2.png|Stage 2 KH 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= The Rift of the Valley.png|The Rift of the Valley KHVACE.png|Al-Bukhour (Valentine CE) |-| Others= King Hassan 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 King Hassan 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 1 KingHassanIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Ryota-H KingHassanIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Ryota-H KingHassanIllust03.jpg|Illustration by Ryota-H HassansIllust.jpg| , Cursed Arm, Hundred Face and Serenity by Ryota-H KingHassanNapoleonBeniEnmaIllust.jpg| , Napoléon, Beni-enma by Ryota-H Screenshot_2018-01-28-09-51-41.png|The Old Man of the Mountain apereance during Ereshkigal's NP animation Category:Hassan-i Sabbāh Category:Grand Servants Category:Persian Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Camelot Category:Babylonia